fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr Caine
Co-Head of the supernatural mafia, along with Nihilo Deus. Eventually defeated by being trapped in a burning building, where he had all of his skin burned off by the fire, and with the skin constantly burning off before it could fully heal, he was killed. However, he is later resurrected. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, possibly far higher via stat amping, High 8-C with most powerful bombs seen. 7-A via self destruction. Possibly higher with prep Name: Pseudonym is Mr Caine, real name unknown Origin: Reality's War Gender: Male Age: Over 4000 (time-travelled back to the Ancient Egyptian era, and simply waited his way back to the 21st century) Classification: Human, Ability user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Extremely fast High-Low, Low-Mid over several weeks), body control (has changed his biology to breathe fire and grow bone spikes and blades that can be used as projectiles - this is just a application of his reality warping though), enhanced senses (by improving the biology of his sensory organs), Teleportation, Time Travel, Exceedingly High-Level Reality Warping over everything beneath his skin, Flight, Possession and Resurrection (if someone is covered by his skin), Resistance (everything below his skin is resistant to erasure, spiritual, mental, conceptual, temporal, spacial, and magical attacks, biological manipulation/transformation and is immune to power nullification), can "stop" time to gain infinite time to strategize and think things over (this is actually his speed of thought, but not body, reaching Infinite), can increase the weight of his fists to increase the force of his blows (the upper limit of this is unknown, but defined by the gravity his fists begin to exude), Creation (he can create literally anything he can imagine beneath his skin, then rip it out of his own body. However once it leaves his body it must abide by the natural laws of the universe (so no creating reality warping devices. He also can't create something that is larger than he is). He normally uses this to give himself a weapons such as guns, knives and bombs) Attack Potency: sTR Level, possibly far higher via stat amping (can increase the mass of his fists indefinitely, though the gravity they begin to emanate means he willingly limits himself), Large Building level with bombs (used a bomb to destroy a 30 storey building), Mountain Level via self-destruction (can instantly convert his mass to energy - this would release around this much energy), potentially higher (depends on the mass of the object he wraps in his skin, by converting it to energy he can cause massive explosions). Can ignore durability if the opponent is wrapped in his skin. Speed: Supersonic+, likely far higher '''(has moved so fast his skin began burning off (due to air resistance and friction) faster than he could regenerate it, and he regenerates fast), speed of thought can reach '''Infinite Lifting Strength: Likely Infinite (because his internal body moves through space as he wills it regardless of mass and matter, he can simply wrap his fingers around something to lift it, no matter how heavy) Striking Strength: Class MJ, possibly far higher via stat amping Durability: Unknown '''internally, possibly '''High Multiverse+ level (having been granted his powers by Aqxqhys, he can potentially warp his internal self to be this strong), skin is Street Level. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Normal human range, several metres with firearms and projectiles (though his stat amping does not affect ranged attacks). Universal+ with teleportation (can instantly move his internal body to any point in space-time instantly, though for a moment after teleporation/time travel he loses his powers. He also can't bring anything with him) Standard Equipment: Three Uzis, one flashbang, two grenades. He can also create equipment inside his body such as powerful bombs and extra ammunition. Post-revival he began carrying around large sheets of his own skin that he ripped off, which he can wrap around his opponents or the environment to gain the same level of reality warping over the covered object as he has over himself. Intelligence: An incredibly intelligent and strategic fighter. He can also increase his speed of thought along with his body's speed, and his mind is not limited by the physics of air friction, allowing him to "freeze" time (his body is also "frozen". What is actually happening is that his speed of thought has become infinite, and so time seems to have stopped. This gives him effectively infinite time to contemplate his next action in response to his opponents') Weaknesses: His ability is strictly over everything under his skin - his skin can still be damaged, and if enough of it is destroyed he is unable to use his powers over the uncovered area. Additionally, abilities such as creation require him to damage his own skin, leaving him vulnerable in that area. His regeneration (when he doesn't have his skin) is also (somewhat) realistic - he must have the biomass to regenerate the skin, and if continuously kept from regrowing his skin, he will burn out his healing factor. Teleportation and time-travel also cannot take his skin (or anything else not under his skin during teleportation/time travel) with him, so he is vulnerable for a few moments after he does so. However he also regenerates extremely quickly due to permanent changes to his biology, so his skin must also be kept from regenerating. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A''' '''God in the Flesh: Everything beneath Mr Caine's skin is a reality separate from all others, and one that is completely subject to his control. Because of this, he is nigh-immune to soul manipulation, mind manipulation, internally directed matter manipulation, death manipulation, conceptual manipulation, etc - essentially if it would affect something under his skin, he can negate it with ease. He can also freely warp his internal body to a variety of effects. He has used it to make himself stronger and faster, grow blades made of bone, give himself an extremely fast healing factor, and to make himself immortal by controlling the cellular decay of his cells. He can also fly by controlling the motion of his body through space, and move in stopped time by simply forcing his internal body to move, and moving the skin with it, though this also requires pushing his way though frozen air particles, so he is slowed somewhat . He is also capable of time travel and teleporting by moving everything under his skin to another location in space-time instantly - however, he cannot teleport/time-travel his skin with him, and thus loses his powers until his body naturally regenerates its skin once he arrives at his destination, which can leave him vulnerable for a few moments. Key: A God in the Flesh Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Reality's War Profiles Category:Male Characters